Talk:Veg-O-Rama Jukebox/@comment-32751946-20190702190826
There are other songs that were removed: *King Darius Suite (from the Daniel and the Lion's Den story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") *Oh, No! What We Gonna Do? (from the Daniel and the Lion's Den story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *We've Got Some News, King Darius (from the Daniel and the Lion's Den story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Fear Not, Daniel (from the Daniel and the Lion's Den story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *You Were In His Hand (from the Daniel and the Lion's Den story in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *We Are The Grapes Of Wrath (from The Grapes of Wrath story in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") *Some Veggies Went To Sea (from Larry's Lagoon in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!") *Busy, Busy (from The Story of Flibber-o-loo in "Are You My Neighbor?") *Think Of Me (from the story of "Rack, Shack and Benny") *The Bunny Song (Reprise/I Tried to Be Patient; from the story of "Rack, Shack and Benny") *The Bunny Song (New & Improved version from "A Very Silly Sing-A-Long"; Originally from the story "Rack, Shack and Benny") *The Lord Has Given (from the story of "Josh and the Big Wall!") *The Lord Has Given (Reprise; from the story of "Josh and the Big Wall!") *The Promised Land (Reprise; from the story of "Josh and the Big Wall!") *I'm So Blue (from the story of "Madame Blueberry") *Larry-Boy (Short; from Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *I Must Have It (from the story of "King George and the Ducky") *There Once Was a Man (from story of "King George and the Ducky") *The Selfish Song (from the story of "King George and the Ducky") *What's Up With Lyle (from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *Dear Monks (from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *Not So Fast (from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *What Do You Think You're Doing (from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *Share of Friends (from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *We're Vikings (Reprise; from the story of "Lyle the Kindly Viking") *Silly Song Remix Medley (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) *Auto-Tainment Theme Song (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Zacchaeus (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Modern Major General (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *You Are My Sunshine (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Barber of Seville (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) *Happy Ki-Yi Birthday (from the story of "The Ballad of Little Joe") *Dream of a Dozen Cactus (from the story of "The Ballad of Little Joe") *Oh Little Joe I (''McPotiphar's Song; ''from the story of "The Ballad of Little Joe") *I'm Blue (from the story of "The Ballad of Little Joe") *Oh Little Joe II (''Jail Cell; ''from the story of "The Ballad of Little Joe") *Mayor's Dream (from the story of "The Ballad of Little Joe") *Oh Little Joe III (''Instrumental; ''from the story of "The Ballad of Little Joe") *Another Easter Day (from An Easter Carol) *113 Years Ago (from An Easter Carol) *You Didn't Listen Ebenezer (from An Easter Carol) *Boids (from An Easter Carol) *The Factory (score; from An Easter Carol) *I Want to Dance (from the story of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly is "A Snoodle's Tale) *I Want to Dance (''disco; ''from the story of from the story of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly is "A Snoodle's Tale) *Wrestlers of Japan (from the story of "Sumo of the Opera") *A Joking Sumo I (from the story of "Sumo of the Opera") *He's Accepted the Challenge (from the story of "Sumo of the Opera") *A Sumo Can't Go Wrong (from the story of "Sumo of the Opera") *The Feeling of Finishing (from the story of "Sumo of the Opera") *What Have We Learned